Mirror Mirror - EunHae - Super Junior FIC
by SapphireBluELF
Summary: EunHae, slight KyuMin. Eunhyuk is in love with Donghae, his best friend. When he wakes early from a dream and heads to the bathroom. How many people will interrupt him before Donghae comes in?


**Warning:  
This is a EunHae fanfic (Eunhyuk/Donghae) meaning obviously BL (boy x boy love) if you are offended by this for whatever reason, no need to read further. ALSO DON'T RUIN MY SHIP BECAUSE EUNHAE IS REAL AND IF YOU SAY OTHERWISE I MIGHT HAVE TO KILL YOU! *winky face*  
There is also minor KyuMin, hints at SiChul and mentions of KanTeuk and YeWook.  
If you are going to read further, please do enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:  
Author: *sigh* I DO own all of Super Junior and the 15 members so that is why I am entitled to write this story.  
Ryeowook: Waaah don't make up lies like that!  
Yesung: *nods and holds Wookies hand*  
Author: Whaa? When did you guys get here?! *grins*  
Heechul: *glare* we're all here to stop you from trying to own us!  
Author: *gulp* ke ke ke  
Sungmin: *giggles using aegyo* tell the truth!  
*Leeteuk, Kangin, Ryeowook, Yesung, Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Hankyung, Heechul, Siwon, Shindong, Henry, Zhoumi, Kibum, Eunhyuk all nod*  
Author: Gaaah fine! I only own SHINee *pouts* not Super Junior at all  
SJ and SHINee: NO SHE DOESN'T!  
SJ: SHE DOESN'T OWN ANYTHING!  
SHINee: EXCEPT THIS LAME EXCUSE FOR A FANFIC!  
Luhan(from EXO derp): She can own me! *love heart eyes*  
Sehun: No don't give in to her writing powers! You're mine, always!  
Luhan: *giggles*  
Author: *pouts* damn thought I was in luck! ke ke ke. Onwards with the story!**

Eunhyuk woke had the strangest dream; one that he thought could never come true. One in which he finally confessed his feelings to his best friend and the younger let Eunhyuk know it was okay to love. Smiling sadly Eunhyuk looked across at his sleeping friend's peaceful face and sighed. He could never tell Donghae how he felt, what would happen to their relationship? He was sure that Donghae didn't think anything more than friendship towards Eunhyuk, of course things went on onstage but Eunhyuk obviously passed that off as service for their beloved ELFs because none of that _ever _happened away from the prying eyes of fans, no matter how much Eunhyuk might wish for a lot earlier than usual. He

Standing up and out of bed, quietly tip-toeing past his sleeping roommate Eunhyuk made his way out the door being sure to not wake Donghae, once out he walked quickly to the bathroom to wash his face almost bumping into a half asleep Heechul.

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk exclaimed as he quickly slid out of collision's way "Sorry"

"Eunhyuk?" Heechul rubbed his eyes and smiled "My fault, sorry I'm just so tired Siwon insisted I go to the party for the finishing of his recent drama, I haven't been to sleep yet and I'm beat" Eunhyuk nodded, "He owes me big time" Heechul sighed, walking down the hall talking to himself more than Eunhyuk

Eunhyuk frowned and punched the sink in the bathroom he shared with his friends. "How sad, Eunhyuk you're the only one that isn't in a freaking relationship" he yelled at his reflection in the large mirror as he counted off the pairs "There's Leeteuk and Kangin, Siwon and Heechul, Ryeowook and Yesung, Shindong has his girlfriend. Hell even that evil one, Kyuhyun has Sungmin" he stood and stared at himself in the mirror trying to remember if there was mention of Kibum and Han Geng in relationships recently. Even though they were gone, he still counted them as part of the big family that was called Super Junior; shaking his head he sighed again then looked as the bathroom door swung open quickly when a tired-looking Ryeowook came in

"Hyung?" he asked quietly "Are you okay?" he looked over at Eunhyuk

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Eunhyuk stared at Ryeowook unaware he was scaring the poor eternal maknae

"Oh well umm, I just heard you yelling and thought you might be hurt" Ryeowook rushed

"Nope, I'm fine. It's not like I even want a relationship anyway so who cares right? Who cares if I'll be alone forever? Who cares if the one I love will never return my love? It's not like it matters when it comes down to it, right?" Eunhyuk all but yelled at now-calm little Ryeowook

"You're talking about Donghae hyung?" he giggled looking over at a flustered Eunhyuk

"N-no I was just saying..." he trailed off as he saw the sparkle in the younger ones eyes

"You know everyone at the dorms know about you and Donghae anyways" Ryeowook sung "Except Donghae hyung and Eunhyuk hyung of course" Ryeowook winked and turned walk out of the bathroom most likely back to bed with Yesung leaving Eunhyuk just staring at the spot Ryeowook was standing. His eyebrow raised and his mind very confused.

Scoffing he looked back at himself "What so now everyone _thinks _we're dating? That's great" Eunhyuk laughed his voice layered with sarcasm "I love Donghae, Donghae is straight and has no idea and now _everyone_ thinkswe're going out" he listed his problems and smiled darkly finally realising what the smirks he received from the other members were about as he shamelessly tried (and failed) flirting with his best friend.

"So you aren't dating Donghae?" Kangin questioned smirking when Eunhyuk jumped, he was too busy worrying about his troubles he didn't notice Kangin had been standing at the door for the past five minutes.

"I don't get why you all think that" Eunhyuk looked over at his hyung "It's not like any of us ever said"

Kangin continued to smirk though "It's not what anyone said it's the way _the both of you _act"

"What are you talking about? We're friends, that's how friends act-"

"Don't give me that" Kangin interrupted "It's obvious you love him"

"Whaaa?" Eunhyuk gaped, his face turning the colour of tomato soup

"Eunhyuk. Buddy. Next time you are going to admit something to your reflection in the mirror in a _shared _bathroom make sure you lock the door or at least make sure no ones in here" he walked over to pat speechless Eunhyuk's shoulder and lowered his voice "besides, you know it was kind of obvious the way you both act. I can tell you you're not the only one interested" and with that he left Eunhyuk alone, turning back to the mirror he glared at his reflection

"I wish people would make sense when they spoke" Eunhyuk looked at his face, he always felt self-conscious about his appearance. Everyone including Donghae admitted they thought Eunhyuk was the least attractive. He looked up at his blue hair and ran a hand through it studying his face. "What doesn't Donghae like?" he poked at his cheeks then pushed his eyebrows higher up, poking his, lips nose and jumped as yet another voice sounded

"Maybe it's not really your looks but more something about what your looks do that he doesn't like?" the evil maknae, Kyuhyun pointed out laughing as Eunhyuk stared wide-eyed startled at him

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked embarrassed. Why was everyone cornering him this morning?

"Just came to use the bathroom but noticed a friend in need" Kyuhyun stated, it was seemingly innocent but Cho Kyuhyun was known for being evil, hence the title evil maknae. This made Eunhyuk more than a little reluctant to talk to him.

"What do you mean what my looks do?" Eunhyuk finally asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Are you serious?" Kyuhyun laughed "You're both so clueless, wait here" and with that he walked out

"The hell?" Eunhyuk muttered and turned back to the mirror looking at his face again. _What my looks make him do? _Before he could think up anything else Kyuhyun burst through the door towing a very-tired looking Sungmin

"Hyung, I have brought the love doctor" Kyuhyun pushed his boyfriend towards Eunhyuk and walked out leaving Eunhyuk confused with an even more confused Sungmin.

Sungmin looked at the anchovy for a couple of minutes before realising "Ahh you need help with fishy!" he giggled and Eunhyuk looked away

"I don't know what you're talking about" he sighed and Sungmin pouted

"Why do you two make things so difficult?"

"What? I don't! Can you just tell me what Kyuhyun meant? I don't get it, what's wrong with my face? Does it do something bad to Hae?"

Sungmin just giggled and watched the anchovy fidget "Well it's just fishy hasn't really been one to resist and your face makes him work hard" he winked and Eunhyuk raised an eyebrow

"Huh?"

"Stop pretending"

"What?"

"You know what I am talking about. You love Donghae" Sungmin stated simply "Trust me, I am yet to be proven wrong when it comes to relationships, there is no point lying to me" the aegyo prince giggled as Eunhyuk let out a sigh

"He's the one what's keeping me alive, yet killing me at the same time! He is the one that drives me insane whenever I see him, yet he notices nothing because he doesn't feel the same way! Fine I love Donghae and I know it's hopeless to continue loving him but still I do. Because I am the one who is hopeless" Eunhyuk yelled and turned back facing the mirror.

This time though Sungmin said nothing more but also he did not leave. He stood in spot staring at Eunhyuk as Eunhyuk stared in the mirror "You sure he doesn't feel the same way?" Sungmin asked and Eunhyuk simply nodded, tears coming to his eyes as they had every other time he had admitted that to himself.

The door opened slowly again and this time Eunhyuk noticed it from the corner of his eye "Who is it this time.." he started to yell but trailed off as none other than the Lee Donghae himself was pushed in by the evil maknae on the other side of the door, with wide eyes and a shocked expression "Oh.." Eunhyuk's mind started to race. This was set up? He knew he shouldn't have trusted the evil one.

"Hyuk?" Donghae looked at Eunhyuk who refused to look back; Donghae made his way over to him and repeated "Hyukkie?" Eunhyuk forced himself not to look up as he felt his pulse fasten and his cheeks burn. He heard the giggling Sungmin walk out and the door shut but still he didn't look up.

It wasn't until a strong hand forced his chin up that Eunhyuk connected his gaze with Donghae's. "Hae" Eunhyuk whispered trying to escape the tight grip "please let me go..." he begged, tears coming to his eyes again.

"No Hyuk. Not until you say it. This time though, say it to me" Donghae said strongly but kindly "How long have you known me and you can't even speak now?" he continued but Eunhyuk didn't say a word as he willed tears to not spill "After all this time we've been friends, all the waiting all the enduring I went through, you can't even tell me the truth?" and with that Eunhyuk broke

"I love you, Lee Donghae" he sighed quietly and Donghae smiled and laid his forehead against the other's

"And what else was it you said?" Donghae smirked, Eunhyuk wracked his brain. What was it had he said? Did he want to repeat something so embarrassing? Donghae was obviously teasing him.

"I-I don't know" he lied

"Really Eunhyuk, I've known you so long I can tell when you're lying. I can always tell"

"Uhh you're what's keeping me alive" Eunhyuk whispered almost inaudibly but he heard and Donghae wasn't satisfied

"And?"

"You're what's keeping me alive yet killing me at the same time" he whispered a little more strongly, his eyes squeezed tightly shut

"There we go" and with that he pressed his lips to Eunhyuk's. Eunhyuk had been dreaming of this day for a long time but now it was finally here he had no idea how to react so he wrapped his arms around his love and sighed into the kiss.

Donghae pulled back to look at Eunhyuk who had opened his eyes "I love you too Eunhyuk, and I have done so for a long time now, I just didn't want to frighten you away. I didn't want to destroy our friendship with feelings I thought only I had" he pulled Eunhyuk to him and the two stood staring at their entangled bodies in the mirror. Eunhyuk practically glowed, he was so happy he needed to thank _everyone_ later...he reluctantly admitted even the evil maknae needed praise.

On the other side of the door Sungmin and Kyuhyun peaked through a crack in the door watching the EunHae couple and giggled.

As they walked back to their room hand in hand Sungmin looked over at Kyuhyun "Why'd you do it Kyu? You never want to help with this sort of thing"

Kyu looked away, trying to hold his pride he shrugged "You know, Teukie hyung isn't here to sort it out right now and I don't want to wait around for another year and half for them to quit there tip-toeing around the subject" he tried to keep his expression nonchalant but inside he felt pretty happy and his Minnie realising this just giggled and squeezed his hand

"I love you, evil Kyu"

Fin.

_**(A/N: How was that? I think EunHae is one of my favourite couples if not my most favourite of all the Super Junior pairings! I just do not see how it could not be real! Oh what I wouldn't do to be someone that can go into the dorms freely to see what really goes on in there.  
I understand this story was kind of weird and has **_**a lot **_**of flaws. The reason for the strangeness and randomness is simple. I originally planned to continue this, to make a longer story about the relationship between Eunhyuk and Donghae. One in which Donghae and Eunhyuk would slowly make advances towards the other but I realised that a one shot would probably be better since I suck at promising new chapters and I guess the ending isn't too sudden.  
Also I know that Eunhyuk's real name is in fact Lee Hyukjae and Yesung's in Kim Jongwoon and so on and so forth BUT for this story I decided I would call them by their stage names.  
Kyuhyun's hint at Leeteuk not being there was of course because he is currently in the military.  
Leave a review; let me know what you think!)  
**_


End file.
